leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shaco/@comment-27355169-20151206172038
Keep in mind he is a assassin. Not a Assassin Tank. Not a Fighter.. Not any of that garbage. Just Pure damage. Now for my ideas for Shaco Rework: PASSIVE BackStab: You deal +5% more damage when striking a enemy from behind. This effect stacks permantly for each individual SEPARATE champion enemy hit. 5% an then 10% ect. Cooldown 60seconds? Or longer? This would be a interesting change since for the current passive enemy turns around an then your bonus damage is done. This change would keep Shaco a strong assassin pick. An ensure that he eventually can One Shot enemy carries. While providing counter play. Q Deceive: Same effect as now, but with a twist. Starting off with a 5 seconds invis from 3.5 an following the idea of the passive. Lets add .5 Seconds of invis for each additional stack of backstab. Eventually you might run around for 10 OR MORE seconds of invis. This basically just helps shaco get into position for his backstab an gives him time to place a box. Kills or assist reset the cooldown. An Auto attacking Breaks the Invis. PLACING A BOX, Will not Break Invis! (Rengar Does it, Eve does it, Twitch Does it...) Shaco wants to partake in the fun too! W Jitb: Now Taunts enemies for 2.5 Seconds, Range still 300 an Aoe effect. Box model is bigger to allow easier ganks. Shaco Can Use 3 boxes before he hits cooldown. Annoying arm Time is automatic now. An Boxes last 5min. (Finally Fair treatment. Now Nid,Teemo, Cait arent the only ones with long traps) An deals Burst instead of tiny little Dps bullshits. This is a assassin character remember? The CURRENT flee mechanic is used for him to back stab... But Taunt is just better to create safety. He still needs to kill to get Reset for Q. Shaco main problem before was he wasn't meant much for team fighting. This gives him a tiny bit of team fighting too. E Two-Shiv Poison: Ratios Buffed up: Ap 400%, Ad 300%. This is now a Proper Nuke Ability, worthy of a assassin. (I know the Ratios are big.. But he sorta only has one move aside from Q which is a auto attack type of thing and Jitb which is mostly utlity reliant on enemy walking into it...) Add onto the fact Illaoi Currently has 800% ad scaling with 5 tentacles out Each Tentacle 160% ad.... Next lets have some more fun, an make him actually poison the enemy. Two-Shiv Poison: Enemies are now also poisoned dealing 25/50/75/100/125 Damage per a second. Any enemy who dies to this poison per a second will take double damage from poison dps next spawn. Can only affect 1 enemy at a time. R Hallucination: Passive: If shaco has stabbed 5 backs he gains another clone. (Must stab each back of enemy team) Or should we make it so each enemy has to die to the poison? Shaco summons a controllable Clone Maximum Clones can only be 5. The clone can go anywhere on the map an use Shacos Moves. Each clone has the same Health/Armor/Magic Resist/Movespeed ect as Shaco. The spell moves are only 20% power. 5 clones has the power of one shaco :D Each Clone can Farm/fight/ use moves an last until dead. Auto attacks are same power as original. When the clone dies it Explodes. Raising Ap ratio from 100% to 200% and adding a ad Ratio as well. So what you guys think of these ideas? Might sound a bit Over powered. Feel free to mention any nerfs to make it more balanced. Keep in mind this is a assassin so he is supposed to be strong. In comparison Illaoi is a tank/fighter.... An has strongest ratios of anyone ever released... Or comment your own ideas :D Thank you for reading. An i am new to this wiki :D (But i been lurking for a long long time huehue) (One last thing, came up with a rework release skin idea that is perfect. Since he is called The Demon Jester) Shaco Joins the Demon Skin series. Demon Vi, and now Demon Shaco :D